"Finding Dennis" - Part 5 - The Drop Away/Argument
Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Various Characters as Various Fishes * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy Transcript DENNIS: Hey guys, wait up! Whoa. TJ DETEWEILER: Cool. Saved your life! VIOLET PARR: Aw, you guys made me ink. DENNIS: What's that? TJ DETEWEILER: I know what that is. Oh, oh! Sandy Plankton saw one. He called, he said it was called a butt. DENNIS: Whoa. VIOLET PARR: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. PINOCCHIO: Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. sneezes Whoa! Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer. VIOLET PARR: Okay. Beat that. PINOCCHIO: Come on, Dennis. How far can you go? DENNIS: Uh, my dad says it's not safe. FRED: '''Dennis, no! '''DENNIS: Dad? FRED: '''You were about to swim into open water! '''DENNIS: No, I wasn't go out--but dad! FRED: '''It was a good thing I was here. If I hadn't showed up, I don't know-- '''VIOLET PARR: Sir, he wasn't gonna go. TJ DETEWEILER: Yeah, he was too afraid. DENNIS: No, I wasn't. FRED: '''This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there. You know you can't swim well. '''DENNIS: I can swim fine, dad, okay? FRED: '''No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Okay, I was right. You'll start school in a year or two. '''DENNIS: No, dad! Just because you're afraid of the ocean-- FRED: '''Clearly, you're not ready. And you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things but you just can't, Dennis! '''DENNIS: I hate you. REX: There's--nothing to see. Gather, uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a dinosaur, sir. Is there any problem? FRED: '''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good swimmer and it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. '''REX: Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. FRED: '''Look, I'm sure he is. But you have a large class and he can get lost from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking-- '''KAYLEY: Oh my gosh! Dennis is swimming outta sea! Gallery Codename Kids Next Door Sector Z.jpg Demetra spy kids 3.png Camera kid seeing at charlie brown.png Kayley.gif Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:The Mizfitz Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2012 DVD